Weaver of Fate
This is another video game idea I have. Once again I'll use the Playstation controller to describe the buttons. You control one character in third person.X is used to jump. Square and triangle attack. Holding L1 would block and dodge. Pressing square at the right time while blocking will counter like in Ninja Gaiden. In order to use a certain type of weapon you have to train with it. To do this you enter a dojo type area and have to preform all combo's with the weapon. At the beginning of the game you'll train with a basic weapon. Later you will train in weapon shops. As you advance in the game you can train further with the types of weapons. Weapons and armor that are too heavy will slow you down and some you won't even be able to wear. With magic you either equip rings or get tatoos with symbols for the spell. Holding down L2 or R2 will zoom close to your character and give you a sight to aim for enemies. If you are holding down L2 you can assign spells to R2, R1 and both of those combined. With R2 it's the same but reversed. You can also wear necklaces or more tatoos that can be assigned to all combinations of two shoulder buttons. This is for area and curative spells. To use the sight for long ranged spells you first hold L2 or R2 then the combination of the shoulder buttons on the other side. Holding down R1 first will bring a sight like your ranged spells but be for a bow. While holding it down you can use L2 for your weakest arrow, L1 for your strongest and R2 to use what you have the most of. If you have the same amount of different arrows it will use the strongest and then alternate. While your using either ranged magic or a bow you can use X as you do L1 to block and dodge. You can set up area and curative spells to Square, circle and triangle while doing this too. Holding down circle will bring up items. You can set them to the arrow buttons and the shoulder buttons while holding circle. I've always liked the cut scenes in Mass Effect games because you can choose how you respond. The problem I have with it is that you either have to read the responses after another character is done talking making for a long pause which takes away some of the cinematic quality or read them while the characters talking and have to pay attention to both at the same time. So I came up with something simpler. In this game when there is a cut scene where you can respond you use the arrow buttons to choose your response. Up is for positive, down is for negative, left is for neutral and right is for inquire. Or you can push none throughout the game to have a silent protagonist. How this will work is by the time you have to answer yes or no to take on a quest if you haven't said anything your character will just nod his head. As for the storyline it will revolve around your character holding the fate of the world. Whatever he decides will effect the whole world. There would be a timeline with good, evil and neutral quest's. Your alignment will determine whether or not you can take a certain quest. There would be plot points that you only learn depending on what quest's you take. There would be a karma system where when you respond to someone it will give you good, bad or neutral karma. Choosing a positive response won't always give you good karma. If there's a scene where someone is being mean to someone then a positive response will go along with it where as negative will have you protest the situation. I also have an idea where if you go out of your way to be good or evil (which would be called benevolent and malevolent) you will have a special boss at the end. The game will inform you that after you continue your game will be erased and you will get one chance to defeat the boss. If you turn off your system after this point you'll lose your game. If you continue and beat this boss you will become either a king or a tyrant. The benefit for this, other than unlimited money, is in the online mode which would be unlocked after beating the game. This will have extra quest's with up to four people. The leader waypoint would lead them to the next part of the quest while the others will lead them to the leader. If you stray too far you will exit the quest. The leader will be determined by either who has the most experience or if your a king or tyrant which makes you the leader whether you have the most experience or not. If your neutral after you beat the game you can't be a king or tyrant but you can do both good and evil online quests. At the beginning of the game when you're making your character it would always randomize your character so that no two characters look alike in online mode. Karma would also determine what your characters look like. Just no horns or halo's like in fable. Using magic enough will cause your hair to slowly turn white. If you want to have a mage character but not white hair you can dye it in barber shops in towns. You hair would grow in real time and certain haircuts would require longer hair. The same for your beard. How your character develops depends on how you play the game. When you attack and do damage to an enemy your strength goes up. When you do damage with a spell that spell and your overall magic power goes up. With more strength you can use bigger swords and stronger armor without it slowing you down as much. If you want a really strong character use the heaviest sword you can and then work up from there as you play the game. Some spells would require enough magic power. Any items that enhance your attributes will work like a drug. Over time you would need more and more until you need it to get to your normal strength. There would be seven endings. Three for basic good, neutral and evil. And the benevolent and malevolent where you either win the special battle or not.